Totally Messed Up FanFic
by Philious
Summary: I made the secondary genre horror because, I supossed to some people it is rather horrifying. This is what happens when a couple virgin high school girls get together and try to make the dirtiest fanfic ever. Of course, it didn't work out as planned...


A random totally fucked up fanfic, by Anei Honoo Yasha, Keri, and Aymiy.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from this story, they belong to the owners of Yu Yu Hakusho mostly, but some are from Metal Gear, and a few are even from real life, which I wrote them in to irritate them. Please remember this is all in fun.  
  
Hiei sulked in his corner. They were all there. Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Kurama, Jin, and some guy they didn't know named Chris. He was short and annoying, but he was there anyway. They were all in a room that had three beds, and a shag rug. Nothing else in the room matters right now, just that it is a veeeeeeeery big room. Kelly (Keri) ran in the room. She was the main announcer for the God, Anei Honoo Yasha, who demands entertainment and demolishes the weak and weak minded. GIVE HER PANCAKES. Keri shouted, "The Great Lordess Anei Honoo Yasha demands entertainment! Now!" and ran out. Hiei snorted. Kuwabara looked around. "What should we do?" he asked. "It's obvious what she wants, isn't it? I mean, she stuffs us all in a room with three freakin' beds and nothing but ourselves." Yusuke said. Hiei smirked. "I, for one, am not going for this. I don't do anything for someone's entertainment." he said.  
  
In her room, Anei Honoo Yasha smiled. "Fine, Hiei." she whispered. "Let's have some fun." "What do you plan to do?" Aymiy asked. She was the exact opposite of Anei Honoo Yasha, good tempered, patient, and pretty much the 'good' of the world, while Anei (which means shadow) represents the shadows of the world (DUH!). Keri sat in the back, smiling like an idiot. "I plan to get what I want." Anei replied innocently.  
  
Hiei forgot all else in the room. NO! His mind cried out as he looked at Kuwabara and smiled. A voice replied in his head, Then give me what I want. Hiei started walking towards Kuwabara, all eyes on him, though he didn't see them. He started undoing his sash. He had no control over his body anymore, whatsoever. Kuwabara grimaced and backed up. "What are you doing, man??" he asked. Hiei grabbed him and threw him onto one of the beds in one quick motion. Hiei was right beside him faster than the eye could see, laying next to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aymiy asked. "Having fun." Anei grinned. "I thought you liked Hiei?" "I like his spirit. But, if he poses a challenge..." "I know, I know." she rolled her eyes. Anei turned to Aymiy. "You know I could never resist a challenge."  
  
Hiei leaned into Kuwabara and kissed him passionately. FINE! He thought. As you wish, the voice replied. Hiei screamed, then ran off the bed, wiping his tounge on the sleeve of his shirt. Unfortunately, there were no tooth brushes there. "What the fuck?!?!" Kuwabara stared, wide eyed, at Hiei. "What happened to Mr. I'm not going for this????" Hiei rounded on him, his eyes glowing a bright red. "You think I wanted to do that?? I would rather fuck Old Genkai than you!" "Then why did you try????" "Because I was forced to! Anei Honoo Yasha took control of me and forced me! Do you get it???" Kuwabara paled. "You mean there really is a Great Lordess Anei Honoo Yasha?" Keri suddenly ran into the room. "Yes." she said, and ran out. "Wh-what about her counterpart, Aymiy?" Keri ran in. "Yes." she said, and ran out. "Who was that?" Keri ran in. "Me." she ran out. Chris spoke up. "That was Keri, the messenger of the great Lordesses. "And who the hell are you??" "This is confusing," Jin sighed. "When will be let out?" Keri ran in, "You will be let out when Anei Honoo Yasha has been satisfied." she said, and ran out.  
  
"How long do you think they'll last?" Anei asked, staring at the progress, which was currently none. Rumour was that she could see past the barriers of time, and maybe she was doing that now, but she was probably just waiting in anticipation. Aymiy shrugged. "I don't know." Keri stared stupidly at the wall. Occasionally she would say 'Ooooooooh!', but that was rare. "I mean, how long until they give in. And, I mean victim time, not real time." "Well, that was two victims right there, or was that one?" "One." "Ah. Well, then I'd say . . . three more." Anei grinned. She'd love for it to be that long. After all, victims made it fun. "Your bets have been taken into account." She fangrinned.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Yusuke asked. All of a sudden, everyone but the main characters and Chris dissappeared. In other words, Chris, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were there. Keri ran in. "The Great Omnipotent Lordess Anei Honoo Yasha has disposed of the other people for now to get you started. She demands you hurry, and PANCAKES." she ran out. Then she ran back in. "Anei says that you may forget about the PANCAKES part." then she frowned. "PANCAKES!!" she finally yelled before running out. "What the hell?" Yusuke asked. Kurama shrugged. Hiei frowned. "Maybe one of you should get started before she desides to force one of us." Yusuke smirked. "Okay, you go ahead." Hiei glared daggers at Yusuke. "No, I already had my turn."  
  
Anei was loving this. "They make this so fun!" Aymiy frowned. "What are you going to do?" she asked curiously. Anei purred. Keri stared idiotically at a wall.  
  
Suddenly, it was just Chris, and Hiei. Hiei looked around frantically. "Shit." he said after he was convinced that they were alone. Chris smiled stupidly. Hiei glared. Suddenly, they were laying on the bed, in a different room. There was only one bed, and no room off of it. "ACK!" Hiei yelled, standing on the edge of the bed, his blade drawn. "No! I refuse! Nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono!" He heard a voice in his head. "You keep telling yourself that." "I refuse!" The voice seemed to smirk. "You'd better get started. Before I get started for you." Hiei groaned. Chris lept up. "Hell no! I'm still here??" he shouted. Hiei looked at Chris like he was insane, which he probably was. "No! I don't belong in this story! I need to get to school and fight shifters and stuff!"  
  
"Hmmm....I wonder...." "What?" "If I were to force Chris instead of Hiei...I could take away his sword..." "I believe its called a 'katana'." Aymiy corrected. Anei glared at her counterforce. "Sorry."  
  
Chris looked vacant for a moment (which wasn't unusual for him) and then leapt at Hiei. Hiei tried to decapitate the idiotic SOB, but his Katana was suddenly not there. Hiei tried to run (not something he'd normally resort to), but Chris had his legs wrapped around his waist. Chris began trying to take off both his and Hiei's pants at the same time, then looked vacant again. Hiei took that moment to dislodge the creature from his back and run to the other side of the bed. Chris stood up, and leapt at Hiei again. Hiei, couldn't move. Chris noticed this and took that moment to get Hiei out of his pants. Then he ripped off his shirt. Afterwards, he squirmed out of his own clothing and leapt at Hiei again. Unfortunately, two things happened. Chris remembered he forgot to take off the underwear, and Hiei regained control of his limbs.  
  
"What the hell??" Aymiy looked confused. This wasn't her counterforce's style. Anei looked equally confused. "I don't know...I'm not doing anything..." then she grinned. "You-you aren't??" Anei shook her head, and Aymiy grinned. This was rather amusing.  
  
Chris chased Hiei around the bed three times before realising it was a circle. He turned around, and Hiei ran into him. Chris grabbed him and lay him down. Hiei lost control of his limbs again, and couldn't fight back. Chris tore off both their underwear, and kissed Hiei. Hiei looked confused and frightened. "A-are you really...?" Chris nodded, grinning. "And you're...gay??" "Yeah...happy too." Hiei grinned. "Me too." he whispered. no I'm not! his mind screamed. Yes you are!! came the responce.  
  
"I thought you weren't doing anything?" Aymiy raised a brow. Anei fangrinned. "So? Are you saying I can't speed things up a bit? You know how guys are. They're shown a new way, and they can't go back..."  
  
Chris grinned and ran his hand down Hiei's chest. Hiei looked happy, and his erected cock showed it. Chris felt down on wrapped his hand around Hiei's huge penis. Hiei grinned. Chris moved his hand back and forth slightly. Hiei leaned over and nibbled gently on Chris's ear. Chris stroked Hiei while Hiei stopped nibbling and whispered in his ear "I have a secret." Chris seemed interested and asked what his secret was. Hiei looked around and then finally whispered "I....I have a boyfriend already." Chris seemed to be okay with this and said "Who's your boyfriend? Is he hot? Bring him here!" Hiei nodded and Kuwabara crawled out of a nearby closet. Chris looked Kuwabara up and down and decided this would be fun and motioned for him to join them. Kuwabara glared at Hiei. "Since when did you have other boyfriends?" Hiei looked at Kuwabara. "For a while...you were my first of course. There's also the other guy, Yusuke." Kuwabara continued glaring at Hiei. "Is that all?" Hiei replyed "................maybe....." Then, Kurama crawled out of the illogical closet (I mean, there's not enough room to walk around the bed, but there's room for a closet??). "What do you mean, Hiei?" He asked, grinning. "Is there enough room for four on that bed?"  
  
"You see? Once it starts, it goes very fast." Anei smiled.  
  
Chris grinned. This was going to be very fun. More fun than IRL. Assuming this wasn't real. If it was, then he should get some condoms. He didn't want to get pregnant. Being a fully functional hermaphrodite. Hiei was the only one that knew so far. But, if the will of the supposed gods was for them all to have an indefitisome, then there would be more people soon enough.  
  
Suddenly, they were in a different room. Close enough to the previous room, it was small, with a large bed, and just enough room for a door. Keri suddenly ran in, and started singing the 'Badger' song, then was pulled out of the room. The people in the room stared at the door for a moment, then looked back at the other people. Keri ran in, french kissed Chris, and ran back out after yelling PANCAKES. Now everyone was just plain confused. Chris enjoyed the kiss and decided to let Keri join in on their fun. Anei, however, desided to leave the contents of the room to what they were for now.  
  
Hiei sat up and wrapped his arms around Kurama. "Glad you could join..." he whispered. Kurama ran a finger down Hiei's back, and Hiei shivvered. He grinned, and reached down, stroking Kurama's penis. Kurama smiled and got on Hiei's face and slipped his penis into Hiei's mouth. Hiei sucked and blew and swallowed. Kurama groaned, a girlish grin on his face, as he gyrated his hips up and down, up and down. Chris stared at them, jealous. He bent himself over double, and started sucking on his own penis. Kuwabara stared, even more jealous than Chris was. He tried to imitate Chris act, but he was too tall and couldn't reach. So, he crawled over to Chris and started having anal sex with him, while Chris had oral sex with himself.  
  
"What an odd group..." Aymiy commented. Anei just nodded, transfixed with Chris's actions. Aymiy poked Anei, who jumped. "What?! I'm just curious, thats all." "Sure..." Aymiy nodded. "Let's add another person into this..." Anei grinned.  
  
Keiko walked through the door, terribly confused. Suddenly, Solid Snake came in past her, in his cardboard box. Chris jumped up and started humping the box, which got all sticky and ruined. Solid Snake stared at Chris, then ran from the room screaming. Keiko looked around, even more confused, until Chris grabbed her and threw her onto the bed. Keiko screamed and Kuwabara ripped off her clothes.  
  
"What animals!" Aymiy exclaimed. "Yes, isn't it great?"  
  
Keiko soon joined in, but not until Yusuke joined the group. The only not fully fledged gay person there, Anei took control of his mind, and Keiko's and forced them together. That was all it took. Yusuke and Keiko didn't notice this slight interuption for when they were thrown together Yusuke accidentally (wink,wink) put his hand on Keiko's breast. Keiko smiled, (with a little help from Anei to not hit him) and sat up. She reached down, and pulled off Yusuke's pants, who grinned, and ran out of the room (the pants, not Yusuke), and Yusuke Pulled off his shirt, which Chris immediately started humping. Yusuke lifted Keiko up and threw her on the bed and in the same motion, he intwined with her, performing the courtships of intimacy (for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, you really shouldn't be reading this in the first place). From here Anei let them take control and they planned on continuing.  
  
Chris got jealous of Yusuke being the only one with a girl so he grabbed Kuwabara and thrust himself onto his pole. Kuwabara, however, had nothing to do with this. Chris was on his own rod, and was in extreme agony. He rolled off the bed, crying, unable to make any sounds. Kuwabara stared after him, then tried again to give himself a blow-job.  
  
Seeing as it was again a bit onesided, Anei send Jin into the room. Liquid Snake followed, but quickly ran out. Chris, meanwhile, managed to somehow tear his dick out of his vagina, and sat again on the bed. Seeing Jin, he beckoned for him to come closer. Jin, intregued, slowly moved forwards, biting his lip. His ears were as pointed as they had ever been when Chris took him and lay him on another bed that had just appeared. Jin stroked Chris's thing, and Chris began to remove Jin's pants (he wasn't wearing a shirt), and Jin shook the pants off. Kuwabara grabbed the pants and started chewing on them. Chris stroked Jin's thing, then began guiding it into his vagina. Jin looked vaguely surprised, then smiled. He began to gyrate his hips, moving in and out, faster and faster. Chris stroked Jin's ear, then they slipped under the covers, playfully.  
  
Finally, Yukina, Hiei's sister walked in. Kuwabara looked up from chewing on Jin's pants. Yukina and Kuwabara moved closer, until-  
  
"Nononono! That's too...realistic." Anei yelled. They both vanished from the room. "Are you done now? I mean, you've added everybody...it seems Chris is the most interesting one there." "Yes, I suppose I'm done."  
  
The forms appeared in a large dark room. After getting their baring straight, they started going at it again.  
  
"No! I said that was enough! Keri, get in there and straighten things out." "This isn't supposed to happen...they're supposed to awaken, as if from a bad dream..." Anei turned on Aymiy, "You think I don't know that??" Aymiy shrugged.  
  
Keri ran into the dark room, then was grabbed by Jin, who had finished with Chris. Keri looked into Jin's eyes, and wrapped her arms around Jin. They kissed, and Jin picked her up and carried her off into a corner. Keri undressed, with the help of Jin, and -  
  
Anei walked in, emmitting a powerful aura. She was followed quietly by her counterforce. "That's it! All of you stop now." They did. Keri turned pale. "For punishment of what you have done, The males in this room, and Kuwabara will become pregnant, Chris included, and all of the females will become males. This punishment will continue until I stop being amused."  
  
She grinned, and the others ran from the room. Aymiy was still there, and so was Chris and Keri, who was now a guy. "Rather amusing, eh?" Aymiy looked at her counterforce. Anei nodded. "We will have to do this every weekend." She fangrinned.  
  
PANCAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
